Currently, mobile communications is a communications manner widely used around the world. A user equipment (User Equipment, “UE” for short) (for example, a mobile phone) needs to first select a public land mobile network (Public Land Mobile Network, “PLMN” for short), camp on a cell of the PLMN, and complete network registration, and then can execute a normal call or session service, for example, a voice call or data transmission. Generally, to better manage and control a mobile communications network (for example, access of a user is limited when a network is congested, and some networks for special purposes only allow access of a specific user), an operator needs to perform access control (Access Control, “AC” for short) on a user equipment. Specifically, the operator may set multiple access control classes (Access Control Class, “ACC” for short), and limit execution of part or all of normal services by some UEs belonging to an AAC of a lower access priority.
When a UE normally camps on a cell of a PLMN, if the UE is in an access barred state, that is, the UE belongs to an ACC in which access is limited, the UE performs only a cell search in the current PLMN, but does not perform a PLMN search, that is, does not select and access a new PLMN. However, when the UE moves to a coverage area of a new PLMN and meanwhile, is still in a strong signal area of the current PLMN, because the UE performs the cell search only in the current PLMN, even though the new PLMN can provide normal services such as call and data services for the UE, the UE still cannot select the new PLMN and further, cannot execute a normal call or session service, resulting in poor user experience.